clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin University
The Penguin University is a college where penguins can learn stuff, normally penguins who went to Penguin Academy or Antarctic Academy are here. Students Please don't mark your penguin as a graduate anymore, there must be some students left! *Fredsworth *Explorer 767 (graduated) *Jason Steed (graduated) *Fred 676 (graduated) *Icmer In Nyc (graduated) *Jake Rudi *Caseyboy97 *Dane Auza (graduated) *Sk8r Bluscat Surfer (founder) (graduated) *Sam Rudi *Eve Lendfell (graduated) *Tails6000 (graduated) *Belldranit (graduated) *Rona Lendfell *icecuber2d2 *Chub 777 *Coool31 *Carlisle (graduated) *Tidalwave11 (graduated) *Frankie S. Freeziebreezie (graduated) *Countless other penguins, along with the odd tern or puffolian. Background Penguins founded this school in 1965. The school was abandoned in 1995 after the Lenshell War. Sk8rbluscat re-founded this school in 1997. It was involved in the Melter War and ended. How To Get There You can get there by taking Exit SAI3 off of Highway 1. It was renamed Penguin University in November 2008. The university has gone through an expansion and renovation. Subjects You must graduate from a Penguin Academy class to enter one of these. Language Arts Teacher: Aunt Arctic This class teaches you how to be an advanced writer. To graduate from this class you must make a book that Aunt Arctic thinks is good. Politics Teacher: Judge Xavier This class teaches you to be either a South Pole Council delegate or Governor of any state. To pass, you must pass a bill into the South Pole Council. Adventuring Teacher: Barkjon This class teaches to adventure. To pass, you must survive going through Skua Strait, Orca Ocean, Evil Lake, and Hackzon Valley. Music Teacher: Club Penguin Band/Furry Flats This class teaches you the finer and more advanced parts of music (sharps, flats, tonic, dominant, etc.). To graduate you must compose a short piece with your Penguin Academy band, then play it in the concert hall. Sailing Teacher: Rockhopper Rockhopper himself takes time off his adventures to teach this class. To graduate, you must create a masterpiece boat and sail it from Club Penguin to Rockhopper Island. Arts Teacher: Jolene Tan This class teaches you how to paint beautiful artwork, make sculptures and design clothing. To graduate, you must make a statue of a classmate. Board-Based Sports Teacher: Cody Maverick This class, taught by surfing legend Cody Maverick, teachers you how to be a master surfer, snowboarder, or skateboarder and how to demo at shows. To graduate, you must compete in a tournament at the local skate park, terrain park, or surf area. Mining Teacher: Rory Rory, the famous construction worker, teaches this class. It helps you to join the Penguin Miners Co. and help make some of the USA's currency. You will learn how to identify counterfeits, and how to make a true pebble. To graduate, you must create a batch of true pebbles and identify some counterfeit ones. Carpentry Teacher: Rory Rory teaches this class as well, to help you on the way to become a master carpenter. To graduate, you must build a new design for the South Pole Council council table. The designs that pass are eventually destroyed by Explorer 767, Barkjon, and Happyface141 at South Pole Council meetings. Science Teacher: G G, the famous agent, teaches this class. He has learned much on this subject and was asked to teach this class on biology and chemistry. To graduate, you must pass a written test. Mathematics Teacher: Fred 676 Fred, as everyone knows, is a math-ster. He has also made this the hardest subject in the university! To graduate, you must pass a written test. Physics Teacher: Fred 676 Fred also teaches this more advanced class, which covers topics from classical mechanics to thermodynamics and from astrophysics to relativity. To graduate, you must accurately predict certain aspects of a series of systems that the teacher will set up (i.e., figuring out the air friction acting on a falling ball, calculating how many cubes of ice at a certain temperature will it take to cool off a hot cup of cocoa at a another temperature, etc.). Social Studies Teacher: Mr. Tatro Social Studies teaches you the workings of the USA's government, all the places in the USA, the society, and the history of the USA. To graduate, you must pass a written test. Farming and Fishing Teacher: Farmer Pentoe The friendly Farmer Pentoe takes time off his Penguin Academy job and his farm to teach you this class. To graduate, you must grow and catch/hunt the necessary items for Farmer Pentoe's fruit n' fish salad. Pranks Teacher:The Troublesome Trio This class teaches basic and advanced tips on how to be a sucessful pranker. IT also teaches some of the old, classic pranks, newly invented pranks, and the coolest kind of prank: cyber-pranks! The teachers usually prank the Noobs that come in. To pass, you must give Mabel and 24Keyser a really terrible day. Economics Teachers: Senator Kelly and Moar Krabs We all know Senator Kelly has a hard job; watching the economy of the UPR. Sometimes, she'll step down from her job and teach in the Penguin University. Here, you learn about the currencies, the wealth of each state and free republics of the USA and how to tell if a country is capitalist or Socialist or both. To pass, you must write a written test and/or solve a mock money crisis. Moar Krabs is the substitute teacher for this class. Surprisingly, he acts natural and sane while teaching and is one of the best professors at the university. Of course, once the bell rings, he goes crazy again. Culinary Teacher: Cookbot 3000 and Swiss Ninja As with Penguin Academy, this is one of the least popular subjects at the university. In addition to having to cook extremely hard-to-cook meals, The Cookbot will sometimes malfunction and start freezing random student in giant icecubes, and the other teacher Swiss Ninja would have to unfreeze the penguin with his Card-Jitsu cards. Strangely enough, every Jerk Penguin who graduated were said to enjoy this subject a lot, especially when Cookbot froze Dorkugese and Preptactualar Penguins. To pass, students must bake ten temporary Nummy Cakes. In other words, ten nummy cakes without the secret ingredient in them, making the cure of mwa mwaness temporary. Care of Wildlife Teacher: Rufus Howard Rufus Howard was expelled from Penguin University for breeding many untamed species of wildlife in school. However, the headmaster agreed that he could teach the skills he learned. Fords seem to enjoy this because they learned how to tame Focci. What poor howard didn't know that he caused 300 nerds to be scared by Focci. To graduate, you must get up close to a wildlife shark, and tame it. Of course, no ones got eaten. Card-Jitsu Teacher: Swiss Ninja Grand Card-Jitsu Ninja Master Swiss Ninja trains ninjas to become Ninja Masters. The requirements to pass this class is to earn the rank of Ninja Master of higher... Inhabitants 18 to 24 year old penguins. See also * Zürich University * Penguin Academy Category:Rooms Category:Schools